


By The Skin Of His Teeth.

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enemies With Benefits, Flowey Asriel fusion, Flowey is an adult, Flowey is not completely soulless, Guilty Pleasures, Haha flowey and asriel want to be topped, I have hc on what true souless is, I just wrote it, Im really sorry about that, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic teeth, Ok i can explain, Papyrus Toriel and frisk pop up at the end, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pov shift at the end there, Punflower - Freeform, Sans tops, Self-Hatred, Tentacles, Vampirism ish, but this is, completely non-con, half form, honestly idk wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Flowey pops by for an unwelcome late night rendezvous and Sans snaps1st *= +but not quite2nd *= +and so he starts>:)
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Sans, Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biting! :)

_"Good morning smiley~"_

Stars that voice is haunting his dreams again. Sans tries to shut it out, groggily shifting in his sleep. It's oddly stiff. Too stiff. 

"Oh, my lil ole _trashbag_ , you can't ignore me~"

 _Way too stiff._ Sans brain scrambles to bring himself to consciousness, trying to figure out why his body feels so wrong. 

"There we go~" 

_He can't move!?_

He opens his sockets and his eyelights stutter on only to flicker out almost immediately at the smiling flower inches away. **_Fuck._**

_"Weed."_

His threatening grin probably doesn't seem so threatening with vines binding his limbs ~~once again~~ with ease. 

"it's too early for this pal. why don't you just rise with the sun like other flowers?" 

"Oh shut up, Sans." 

A thick vine creeps dangerously across his teeth and he can't help the slight flinch at the creepy feeling, suddenly very glad he'd figured how to talk without opening his jaws long ago.

"I just wanted to say hi to an old _friend~_ " 

The vines tighten. 

"Give him a little early _present~_ " 

They rub in terrifyingly familiar fashion, sending jolts through his bones. Oh, it has been a _Long Time_ since the rat has tried this.

His eyes, currently non visible, take a peek out the window and he's shocked to see the a dark but slightly starry sky. Actual Sky. They were still on the surface. No Barrier, no Underground. 

It's a huge relief but now he's even more confused. Hadn't there been a sort of unspoken agreement to not do this weirdness anymore because it left bad tastes in their respective mouths? In his case often literally because dirt unironically tastes like dirt.

"Now _bud_ I appreish the thought but I would rather _oaken_ the window so you can _leaf_."

His arms are yanked above his head for that, harsh enough to sting but with none of the slightly damaging intent from before. Good. The kid would absolutely reset if he died randomly. This sucks.

"I'm not going anywhere till we have a little _fun_ pun man."

At those words a loose vine tightens around his spine with a vice, leaving Sans to fight the uphill battle of silencing strange noises and magic coalescing in bad places. 

He'd've hoped the golden menace had forgotten his tells but he was wasn't a lucky man. He was a _skeleton_.   
Sans chuckles at his inner joke as the plant ropes writhe inside and around him and start to tease an awfully familiar pattern that he has to fight his body's betrayal towards, his stupid, stupid bones wanting to chase that _twisted_ (heh) feeling. 

_Rolling, bouncing, heat, sick ~~pleasure~~._

Like restarting a stars damned metronome.

"pal this ain't fun." 

He can't afford to be anything but blunt. His voice was growing more likely to betray him too. _Was it always this easy?_

"More for me." The stupid soulless fuck of a flower hums. 

Sans voice finally cracks when that tendril wrapped around his spine pulls, just so, popping his entire back almost at once. The ~~wanton~~ moan that tries to force it's way out is turned into a choked off gasp as he squirms slightly, the ~~delicious and~~ almost _relieving_ sensation making his bones rattle loudly despite his best efforts. ( ~~Other masseuse just couldn't compete! He almost laughed at how messed up it was!~~ )

He wants to spit in the face of that screwy little gleeful brat.

"kid, you gotta stop this."

Vines are lifting his shirt up.

"-Not really a kid at this point."

Flowery muses, probably ~~admiring~~ staring at the soft blue glow peeking from inbetween Sans' bones.

"i don't give 2 flying shits pal. you need to stop." 

Flowey ignores him, a vine tracing the border of Sans' pelvis and sending a tremor through him

That's when he snaps. 

_[[" You Know What?"_

_" **FUCK** THIS."_

_" **FUCK HIM.**"]]_

Sans' mind is a cloud of anger and ~~arousal~~ heat. This stupid shit was gonna stop _Now_. ~~ _(He was going to take control.)_~~

What can he do?

_~~What **can** he do?~~ _

He blank socket stares at the flower's equally black eyed open mouthed smirk with his lil dinky canine things. His own teeth shift with his crazy intent.

Several things happen at once.

Sans' eye flashes blue as he summons a small bone, slicing easily through the vines holding his hands and slams the brat with his good ole blue magic, finding a slightly manic **glee** in the surprised yelp the weed makes. His jaws creak open and slam shut with a vicious speed, tearing apart the vine that wanted to silence him.

The flower flinches. Good.

He grabs Flowey's main stem, close to his deceptively cute face and watches in detached fascination as the weed's expression flips to horror and he struggles uselessly. 

At this range his magic was nigh impossible to break out of and he relishes in the fear it causes.

_[["Just Rip Him Apart!"_

_"Break him!"_

_"Tear him to shreds!"_

_**"Fuck Him!** "]]_

His confusing, heat addled thoughts guide him to pull the stem to his teeth, ignoring and almost not hearing the flea bags pleas for mercy.

His sharpened canines glint in both magic and starlight and he _**BITES**_. 

The terrified cry is expected. The sharp gasp immediately following is not. 

It does, however, bring Sans to a more conscious state and he quickly withdraws and unlatches his teeth. A slight bolt of fear goes through him when Flowey goes completely limp against him, all movement ceasing. 

A quick check confirms the weed's HP is fine. ( ~~His one damage never fails to disappoint.)~~ The flavour text says something odd:

In shock   
Delirious   
"What is this???" 

He ignores it for the moment in favour of checking that he's breathing and that he didn't actually rip apart the stem. Pressing around the wound ~~(how tf was he gonna explain this to the kid?)~~ causes a semi clear substance to spill out.

Something tells him that its not simply chlorophyll but more akin to aloe vera ~~it probably tastes nice and sweet and sticky~~. He licks his teeth and balks with the taste of _Flowey_ on _His Teeth!?!_

_What the **Fuck** was **Wrong** with **Him!?!** _

~~_It's slightly sweet. A thin honey._ ~~

Flowey chooses this moment to return to the conscious world and is immediately trembling beneath his hands. Now that Sans is ~~(almost*)~~ back to normal function that doesn't fill him with glee anymore. 

"Oh, feeling _hungry_ lil skele man? Gonna try and e-eat me?" 

The trembling undermines whatever bravado the weed was putting on. Sans feels somewhat sick at that; the fact that that was probably a genuine question.

"Oh you know me weed. im _all bones_ after all. _sans_ the skin." 

His grin is wide as the flower rolls his eyes. 

"Can't help if I just want a _lil_ _taste~_ " 

He pulls a lower, untouched part of the stem to his teeth, *caressing it against his canines as Flowey panics again and tries to bat him away. Unfortunately for him though, Sans' blue magic was still activated so that's all in vain. 

He gently presses his top canines into it. 

"just a _nibble_." 

He breaks the surface.

Flowey gasps, almost going limp again. If Sans had dog ears they would've _perked right up!_ He stares with sharp eyelights at his little friend ~~prey~~ as he slaps two leaves over his mouth. 

Too late though.

**_"Oh?"_ **

"'Oh' _nothing_ trash bag! _Let me go!"_

"no I don't think I will?" 

Sans grins eerily wide as he ups(heh) his magic slightly, slamming down the tendril that'd been creeping up behind him.

"no I think we need to _explore_ this new discovery?" 

These aren't questions. 

"No we don't funny man. _Drop it._ " 

There's an unsure waver in Flowey's voice that drives him forward, clutching the stem in an iron grip again. 

"Can't blame a _joker_ for having a little _fun~♡_ " 

He opens his teeth and lines up to the slight skin break and slowly presses down, easily slicing through the strangely textured flesh.

Flowey gasps again and writhes as his teeth sink deeper and deeper in, stopping once he feels a certain hardness. A bone/ligament structure perhaps? The thought is ignored in favour of feeling Flowey tremble in not-pain ~~(he knew he could feel that at least)~~ and look away from him. 

The taste seeping into his mouth clouds his mind once more because it tastes ~~delicious~~ weird and in a moment of stupidity ~~genius~~ he _**sucks**_. 

Flowey _moans_. 

He again slaps leaves over his pretty little mouth, too little, _too late._

Sans _giggles_ and it's the creepiest thing they've ever heard. Sans however, can't think straight enough to process that.

Flowey stares horrified into Sans fuzzy eyelights and realises that words probably won't reach him anymore. _What the hell is happening???_

"Sans, this is weird-"

He tries to reach him anyway. 

"Says the assailant. The _**Instigator**_."

Sans is already so far gone he's speaking normally. 

"Well, yeah but now **_you're_** becoming that." 

Sans frowns and seems to try processing that before shrugging and licking at his wounds with a blue ecto tongue summoned out of nowhere. 

Flowey gasps and trembles from the force of it, shivering even more when the texture turns rough, like a dog's or cat's, to help lap up his...blood?? fluids??   
_Curses!_   
Now he can't think straight either!

Weird noises are leaving him and he's starting to pant with every new bite on different part of his body. Even bites on distant vines feel just as ~~instense~~ bad. 

His thoughts are cloudy with the confusion of feeling _so much_ when he hasn't been able to feel more than a flicker since the barrier break. He doesn't even know what this _'feeling' ~~(~~ ~~pleasure)~~_ is. 

Flowey dazedly catches Sans' super wide, fuzzy eyelights ~~(didn't know they could do that~~ ) as he places a root on his glowing tongue, sending a jolt through him. Flowey weakly tries to pull away before the pun bag gently shuts his teeth around the tender root and _**sucks**_. 

Flowey mewls loudly because-

_**WHAT.** THE **FUCK.**_

( _ ~~Why does that feel so good???~~_ ) 

The dark room is filled with his loud moans and weird noises as Sans' teeth attack him relentlessly. _Over and Over and Over again._ Every inch of his shrinking body is slightly drained and tenderised by those blunt, sharpened teeth. 

His body feels weird ~~like its getting hotter.~~

"You're _close_ aren't you?" 

Flowey just barely registers the words but struggles to understand what they mean. He finds he can't find the focus to speak.

 _"Good."_ Sans growls.

He nibbles and sucks on another of Flowey's roots, delighting in the immediate mewls and the thick unique flavour on his tongue.  
Completely driven by some messed up instinct or other he pulls the flower's main stem towards him.

Flowey only starts resisting when he's turned around so the back of his flower head is against Sans' teeth. Genuine _fear_ makes him freeze up. Sans shushes his pathetic ~~_cute_~~ whimpers and sucks and nibbles at the root in his mouth until the flower is pliant again. 

He opens his teeth and sinks them in as close to the connection point between flower and stem as he can get, growling pleased at the positively **_ragged_** sound Flowey makes, the vibration from his teeth making the sound louder. 

_"Please, Sans! Pleaseplease **please!"**_ Flowey starts begging harshly, unsure what he's begging for.

Sans chuckles darkly as he complies, sinking his teeth in so deep they penetrate that ligament barrier before he _**sucks**_ sharply.

Flowey **_screams_** , vision going white as Sans keeps sucking. _Was he going to die from this!?_

**"SANS!! ARE YOU OK!?!"**

They both jolt to awareness at the same time. 

Sans hurriedly releases the flower from his jaws ~~(and what a lovely mewl he makes)~~ and Flowey slithers under his covers just before Papyrus barges in, concern radiating from him.

"Y-yeah bro. bad dream is all."

Papyrus sad eyes make him feel guilty. Papyrus open his arms in a hug offer and Sans takes it, clinging and trembling in his arms as the weight of what just happened starts to slam onto his mind. 

"Do You Need Me To Stay Here?" Papyrus asks.

Sans shakes his head, smiling up at his brother.

"nah I'll be good in a bit. just _rattled_." 

He snickers at the frown on Papyrus face and spots a tendril slipping out the window. Papyrus starts to follow his line of sight and Sans tightens his hold to distract him.

"just a little longer." 

"Ok." 

"What Happened To Your Teeth By The Way?"

"Uuuhhh-"

Sans just shrugs awkwardly, smiling with his fangs and Papyrus sighs. 

"We'll Deal With It Later."

Papyrus rubs his skull and Sans uses a tiny amount of magic to toss some monster candy out the window, nuzzling into him to distract from irritated hiss that comes from outside. 

Flowey drags himself home and tells Frisk that he decided to tattoo himself when asked about the strangely patterned blue bruises all over his stem. Toriel is horrified and heals the worst of it(which isn't actually that bad) and Frisk is suspicious but impressed.

Hopefully they won't have to think of this weird night ever again...right?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This twisted mess yanked it's way outta me and I just wanted a story where Sans pundertale tops the flower power :D and depending on who you are  
> A) I am sorry  
> B) Hope you enjoyed! :D


	2. He is isn't dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while later, Flowey mc flower has a flashback that he doesn't think through which results in a dream scenario :)
> 
> Mind out: Flowey and Asriel hate themselves a lot :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns Explained:  
> Sans: He/him  
> Fused Flowey and Asriel: They/them  
> Whichever personality is at the front of the action is placed first and given he/him like so 
> 
> Flowey/Asriel hissed as he  
> Asriel/Flowey shouted when he  
> Etc.
> 
> When they react together/mutually its They/them and I won't use either name.

He'd been fine. A good two weeks had passed and his ~~(bites)~~ fake tattoos had completely faded away, though Frisk kept teasing him about a late edgy teen phase and he'd exuded extreme patience and not whacked the lil pincher. Although for some reason pillow fights happened more often. He didn't have anything to do with that. Nope. 

Him and the trashbag ignored each other and snip snapped like usual. Like nothing had even happened. Like it should be. He didn't think of the almost concern in his squishy little lights that flashed when they next saw each other. Nor about the medical monster candy he kept finding near or even in his pot when he and Frisk took naps in the day. Nor the ones on his window sill at night. 

Everything was fine. Normal.

But then of course smiley mc smiles had to go and yawn, nice and wide like a freaking cat or something and show off his _fangs_ at dinner and-

***  
_He opens his teeth and sinks them in as close to the connection point between flower and stem as he can get, growling pleased at the ragged sound Flowey makes, the vibration from his teeth making the sound louder._

_Please, Sans, please please please!" Flowey starts begging harshly, unsure what he's begging for._

_Sans chuckles darkly as he complies, sinking his teeth in so deep they penetrate that ligament barrier before he sucks sharply._  
***

Flowey rips himself out the ~~fantasy/~~ memory just in time to vaguely hear a concerned question from his mo- Toriel. His confused "WHAT?" comes out way too loud and rude, going by the angry glare on her fuzzy face. Whoops. After a soft apology and turning down another slice of pie he grows two vines and excuses himself, heading to his and Frisk's shared room and ignoring the concerns of the whole table, Sans especially included. 

He sits quietly on the windowsill looking at the stars, not feeling any kind of regret whatsoever as Frisk comes to gently ask him if he's ok to which he dismisses and shoos the other off to bed. That was as close as Frisk could get to an apology and they both knew it, the no-longer-kid kid leaning over him to kiss a petal and flee to bed as Flowey whapped at them with his little leaves.

Would Sans ever treat him him that gently?

~~Why would he want him to/He already has.~~

Flowey sighs and stills himself to get comfortable, trying to shut his weird mind to sleep. It works...eventually.

*****

Flowey...Asriel looked down at his paws, a little surprised to be on two legs. He hates them. Pristine white fur fading into green plant with red spikes as claws. He could feel the loose solidity of his face and the thick vines protruding from his back. His half form. He really _really **Hated**_ this form. It made him want to tear himself apart until there was either one or the other or nothing at all. 

Half baked

 _Weak_

**P A T H E T I C**

"why, hello! old friend." Says another voice he hated. 

"Sa- Trashbag?" Flowey/Asriel also **hates** his voice, another distorted half baked mash that was both both and neither. 

"the one and _bonely_." Sans chuckles darkly, the sound sending a shiver through him as he processes the pun and hisses in distate. Sans only chuckles a little more. 

"What do you want, bag?" What Asriel/Flowey wanted to do is never talk again. To never hear his own voice again. 

"what if I just wanted to hear the voice of a friend, _ketchup_ a lil?" Sans the skeleton in a deep purposeful drawl, as if he'd heard his thoughts. Screw him. 

As if chasing that echoing thought Sans gaze turns lidded and predatory and Flowey/Asriel catches the hint a prehensile blue ecto tongue. Asriel grimaces and Flowey shudders in a confusing combination of feeling that has him looking down to check his body, finally noticing that it's his "mature" form by the black streaks on his stomach. He only then notes his apparent nudity. 

Why does that make him feel(?) oddly vulnerable?

That question is also answered by Sans; the evil skeleton taking a step forward. Flowey/Asriel hisses threateningly and his mass of tentacle vines rise aimed the impudent chink of bone who has the gall to grin smugly at him and advance, step by step.

 _"you know Frisk wouldn't forgive you."_ Step. _"or they might and you'd have to face Papyrus."_ Step. _"and snap as you always seem to do."_ **Step.**

 _"ready to be a dirty brother killer again, weed?"_ Sans sneered as he looked up at Asriel/Flowey. 

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't scared of this tiny fly he could swat away at any time, whose eyes blazed like distant suns ready to flare himself out of existence. He certainly wasn't intimidated. Not even when said fly seemed to hop into the air and float just high to match eyelines and hiss into his ear;

_**"or would you rather be a dirty brother fucker?"** _

Sans chortles as a vine slashes at air and he lounges on nothing a sudden few steps away. 

"I thought you were done being a _whore_." 

Sans grins and spreads his legs, hand resting casually on an inner femur with a swift, "i thought _you_ were done fucking me. but then again, we can't seem to get what we want." 

Flowey/Asriel swallows a little and glares, having no effect on the nonchalant skeleton whose smugness was rising fast.

"but then again, maybe we _do~_ " he drawls, tongue tracing teeth and emphasising his fangs again.

The part plant prince ignores what his body feels ~~(??)~~ in response and growls, tenta-vines rushing in to envelop the laughing trashbag. He hangs the body before him, bound beautifully. Smiley doesn't seem to fight it at all. 

"corncerned to finally have your way for once bud?" 

Asriel/Flowey only growls again in reply, hiding his uncertainty with action. Tendrils began to caress between joints and rub along bones in a familiar pattern that never failed, this time only surprising him with how well and how fast it succeeded with Sans sighing and moaning openly. Flushed bones and a sparkling pelvis with yet unformed organs. The sight causes Flowey/Asriel's own smug grin melts into something like awe. 

Was this what Sans looked when he was genuinely aroused? Happy? Enjoying himself fully? 

~~(It was _gorgeous_ (???) )~~

It was **Hot**. 

And don't even start on the look he sends, his teeth open and tongue formed drooling threatening to spill.

_"like whatcha see?"_

_Stars_ , he sounds drunken. 

Asriel/Flowey inhales sharply and takes a step back, having closed much of the little distance between them to observe his charge. Vanilla scented chalk and a wisp of ketchup register in his mind, something else hidden beneath it. 

"Think I do, trash?" 

"i _know_ you do, weed." 

They swallow. 

" _cum_ down here and give me a lil smooch." Sans wiggles what he can of his bound hips, his magic swirling a little faster and brighter when Asriel/Flowey's eyes fall upon it. Suddenly his fleshy mouth is parched yet dripping and blatant flash of arousal that ricochets through him causes his whole being to shiver, Sans groaning as it trembles through the vines in his every crevice. 

"i'll tell you a secret," Sans whispers, Flowey/Asriel having gotten close again, "if you give it a niiice long lick right now my pussy will probably form so fast i'll cum instantly. besides, your tenta-dicks seem to be waiting for an _opening_." 

Flowey/Asriel growls a third time, hiding frustration this time as the skeleton's words whittle away his pride. He withstands the attack and shoves a tenta-vine right into the swirling blue magic without warning. Sans gasps and the sound is delicious. The feel of his tightness is also delicious. However...

"surprised by the lack of pussy?" Sans' grins stretches as he hisses "well ya didn't lick it." and laughs at their expression.

Flowey/Asriel thrusts the tenta-vine in deeper to shut him up. It works and the moan that comes out instead makes Asriel/Flowey throb. 

"besides, i'd like to teach a fine lil trick~" Sans has another chuckle as Flowey/Asriel squints suspiciously at him. "see, when it's not formed into anything specific it's very- pliable. easy mold. play dough ish." 

Asriel/Flowey raises a brow as he listens, another vine readying to push into the magic as well. 

"you can easily do fun stuff like _this_." Sans snaps his fingers.

Asriel/Flowey reacts too late, the familiar ding of blue magic yanking him slightly up and in his panic a second and third tenta-vine shove right through Sans, causing both to cry out. It feels like Sans has taken in a lot more than usual.   
He has. The vines were twitching behind an invisible barrier that wasn't quite ecto but with the same tightness. Flowey/Asriel grins savagely with drool slipping past his maw as he watches Sans moan appreciatively at the new feeling. 

"Fun, huh?" 

Flowey/Asriel sets a steady pace, his vines reaching as deep as Sans' ribs with ease; a far better outcome than the last time he'd tried to overstuff these bones. It was something he'd never tried again since. Sans catches his eye, once again seeming to catch on to his drifting thoughts.

" _yeah~♡_ 'nd that's why you should, y'no, join the **_club~_** " 

Asriel/Flowey once again reacts too late to the ding of magic as blue magic stills his fur (but not his vines) and a bone at a sharp angle erupts from behind him and slides between his legs to rest perfectly along his-!?!? 

"haahahahahaa!" Sans cackled like the asshole gremlin that he was as Asriel/Flowey had to freeze in order to not be damaged by the blue bone. "all that talk of pussy _mustard've_ made ya make one." 

Indeed, down between his legs was a slit like he'd seen a few times when he was bored and going through books and magazines in the dump. There was a warm sensation at the point of contact that did not bode well but before Flowey/Asriel could snap it with a vine it began to vibrate. His knees buckled and he slammed his hands against an invisible wall, caging Sans in as he desperately tried to stop trembling. Blue magic pinged at his HP. 

"nice, right?" Sans snaps his digits again when Flowey/Asriel opens his mouth to retort, intensifying the vibrations and is rewarded with an almost moan. Asriel/Flowey snaps his maw shut and retaliates with a fourth vine buring itself with the others inside Sans, who moans happily at the intrusion. 

"You abhorrent pile of trash! You're pinging my HP!" Flowey/Asriel's words come out with far more arousal than the annoyance he intended and Sans, the smug smudge of undead, clearly knows it. 

Sans wraps his arms around Asriel/Flowey's neck and breathes in his soft ear, smugness consistently present; "m'sorry bout that", Flowey/Asriel huffs before he continues, "i just wanted to _dance_ a lil bit~♡"

Sans snaps his digits again and the bone turns orange, forcing Flowey/Asriel to move and rub along the shaft, ~~like he'd wanted to~~ panting and trying not moan ~~with relief~~ at the sensation. It was vibrating faster now. ( ~~ _It was trying to help him come)_~~

They growl and fall forward onto an invisible soft surface to rest on their hands and knees, Sans still caged beneath them. Flowey/Asriel smirks as he speeds up the the tenta-vines inside of other's thickening magic, to which Sans hisses a soft, elated _"yess"_ and arches his back. 

~~Distraction successfull~~ Asriel/Flowey whines when the orange bone finishes adjusting and realigns even closer than before, the sounds of his slick audible as he moves. 

"that's right~ _shake those hips weed~_ ♡" the smiley prick softly breathed, "let's finish this _together~_ ♡" 

They can only groan into his clavicle as the orange bone vibes become targeted and it's all they can do to not mewl, soft hips rocking along the bone.   
Flowey/Asriel did not want to " _lose_ " this " _fight_ ". He begins to mercilessly pound into Sans, his tenta-vines caressing ribs on each pass and Sans howls, arms tightening around Asriel/Flowey's neck. So caught in the movement of his vines Asriel/Flowey doesn't notice that his body was rocking much faster and that ~~(feeling)~~ sensation in his pussy was growing just as fast as Sans'. He doesn't even realise the sweet little half mewl, half bleats that are spilling from him. 

Sans comes with a sharp elated cry and numerous praises rising from his teeth, joints cracking as his back arches beautifully. Flowey/Asriel rises enough to admire the sight and lets his guard down for the only moment his body needs for him to peak as well, his humiliating bleats only partly contained behind shut teeth. They're so glad they hadn't opened their mouth to tease/boast. 

Sans smiles so gently at them that it ~~feels/~~ is like a lie as Asriel/Flowey slowly wanders down from his high; that feeling ~~(???)~~ was just so ~~(good)~~ much. He's never felt(?) like this before. The bone dissipates and he slumps against the the other's clavicle, weak and drained but...unsatisfied?   
An ache softly radiates from his slit; something waiting to be filled? It's then that Flowey/Asriel remembers what that slit is meant to be used for and he huffs and rolls his eyes, attempting to rise.  
_He can't move._

"ah, my sweet little dandelion, my fluffy buttercup, dont be _impatiens_. i already _know_ what you want~" 

Asriel/Flowey freezes for a moment before returning to struggling to escape the sudden rock solid grip of Sans' blue magic. This was nothing compared to how he was grabbed earlier; he felt encased in a puppet of blue magic. Flowey/Asriel squirms as the _last time_ this happened-

" _yes~♡_ that time was so much fun! it was cool to find out i could 'help' you too~" Sans drawls he slips out from beneath them and stands, tenta-vines slipping out with an obscene splat on the soft ground and a quiet sigh from Sans. 

"fortunately for us both i'm not just bones despite, you know, being a _skeleton_." He says, a hand trailing Asriel/Flowey's side as he takes a few deliberate steps to face the centre of the flower prince's ache. 

Flowey/Asriel hisses at the joke and twitches at the contact, clenching around the digit that starts to tease his slit. 

"so...need some 'help'?" 

"NO!" shouts an unsure Flowey. Asriel stays silent. His hips rock against the digit. 

"no? oh, well i guess i'll just-" Sans starts to retract his hand and they can practically hear his grin grow when a loose vine grabs his hand and presses it back against their slit. 

"changed your mind~?" The dumbone asks, digit resuming only the lightest of touches. 

Flowey/Asriel growls in pitiful frustration, the ache and desire clouding his mind. "I-" 

"remember, this is an all or nothing deal, little weed prince. i know you need this. but do you want my 'help'?" 

"YOU WANT THIS TOO!" Flowey/Asriel yells, delaying.

 ** _"i do."_ **Sans replies without skipping a beat, knocking the wind out their sails. 

"Then, ' _help_ ' me." They mumble into their arms. 

"wut was that? couldn't hear you~" he hums as he teasingly spread the dripping plant prince.

"HELP ME Dammit you Asshole!!!" They screech into their arms to hide their embarrassed flush as they eagerly wiggle their hips. 

"that's two for the swear jar." Says Sans, shoving three digits as deep as they can go. 

They release a long mewl/bleat and tighten around the bone constructs. Sans mercifully pumps them, the sensation making them them press into it on every pass, the smallest of sounds slipping past their jaws. 

But it wasn't enough. 

"need more?" 

Flowey/Asriel bites back the _"gods, **yes** "_ into a pained grunt. Asriel/Flowey gasps ~~in delight~~ when a familiar warmth slaps against his ass and he tightens again. 

"need **this**?" 

Asriel/Flowey turns a humiliating " ** _PLEASE_** " into a loud mewl, his tiny tuft of tail practically vibrating ~~with excitement.~~

"stars, you can be so _cute_ sometimes~" Sans drawls as he grabs the tuft and yanks the yelping prince upwards. His grin is hungry and only grows at the quiet sound the plant makes when his luminescent dick rubs at their opening. 

The royal weed is almost far enough gone to straight up beg him for what he wants. Best not to push them too far, with light little teasing thrusts that don't even sink the whole head in. What? They're stubborn enough for this. A little encouragement never hurt nobody. :) 

"what do you want me to do?" Sans' grin has not been this wide in a long time

"FUCK ME-" They barely manage to cut off the ' ** _please_** '.

But it was enough. Sans hilts. They screech beautifully. 

He sets a rough pace, both of them moaning loudly as a mutual peak rapidly approaches. The golden prince gasps when he feels the skeletons sharp teeth on his neck, warning licks making him clench around the cock burying itself in him. It's enough. Sans cums in a flash of burning heat; bites down on the delicate fur and into the plant vein, sucking sharply.

Their screams rips out into the air at the feeling of being filled and yet with something sensation being taken away wipe their mind clear with only thought left being that this feels so _**Good-**_

*****

Flower wakes up to his own heavy breathing, a quietly shattered pot and deeply tangled roots. After his brebathing calms he stays that way till morning, siting a nightmare and apologising for his broken pot, too out of it to realise how out of character that was for him. He refuses to think about the "dream" which unfortunately means he can't make eye contact with Sans at all. Like, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink_Pots this was direct action for your comment XD  
> This is COMPLETELY different from the prior chapter but it just Happened Idk if i should be sorry for this abomination yet XD
> 
> This technically has a storyline now...Fusion flower prince has a name too...I'm not guaranteed to continue it tho so myeeeh


End file.
